Of The Four Nations
by Mako-Chibi
Summary: Aang and Katara are getting married. Of course, people still dont agree with the ending, so they obtain benders from each of the four nations. However, the four start to fall for one, from their opposite bending. A Yaoi/Yuri story of own characters.
1. In The Beginning

Hello readers! Yes, i have a new story up. However, a friend and i are co-writing this story together. _Meg Leigh_ is her name. Everytime you see Nightmare/Jynx, i am playing them. Anytime you see Bellatrix/Selenity, _Meg_ is playing them. We basically write back and forth off of the other to make this. We both are hoping that you will like this story and the couples that are in them. ^^

Disclaimer: I hold all rights to Nightmare/Jynx for they are MY characters and _Meg_ holds all rights to Bellatrix/Selenity for they are HER characters. We do NOT own Avatar or the characters, but we do hold rights to the story. If we DID own Avatar, there would be a few changes that we wont go in detail for. ;D

* * *

"Trix!" Bellatrix turns around after hearing her name. She finds her only ex-boyfriend running towards her. She couldn't believe that he followed after her after all this time.

She decides to be nice to him. "What is it Jakob?" She asks as he stops in front of her panting. His peach colored hands were resting on his knees. Jakob was nicely built, not too small or too buff. Just right if a girl liked him.

"My uncle and the Chief just found out that the Avatar won the war." Jakob looks up with a bright face. His liquid silver eyes shine brightly in the light. His brown hair somewhat landed in his face, making him have to blow it off.

"Cool, I guess." Bellatrix goes back to her walk along the ice street. Why should she care that the Avatar won the war? It didn't concern her in Bellatrix's terms.

Jakob thought quick on his feet, standing up straight. He started to slightly walk after her. "And the whole group is coming here to the North Pole with an **Earth bender**." Jakob knows that will get his friend to notice and pay more attention.

Trix's eyes brighten eagerly. "An Earth bender? Really?" She turns around towards him, before glaring. "You're lying. Why would an Earth bender come to a city full of ice?" She has a challenging tone to her voice now. She even looks like she was about to punch Jakob.

"For a wedding." A soft voice spoke up. Out of the shadows came a semi short person. 4 feet 9 inches to be exact. He has creamy brown hair with a VERY hard to see black tint. The very pale, baby blue eyes shifted back and forth between the two speaking to each other. "A very important one. I hear another Air bender, besides Aang, is coming and possibly a few Fire."

"Who are you?!" Jakob took a step towards Jynx, slightly puffing his chest out. Jynx's eyes widen and he took quick steps back. He knew he probably wouldn't last against the other, _bigger_ guy.

"Jakob, stop your stupid act. No one hear buys it!" Trix growls, stepping in front of Jynx protectively.

Jakob stars at Trix, before turning his gaze on Jynx. He was obviously shrinking behind his friend. "You got lucky." He winks slightly at him.

Jynx swallows, shaking his head. "Luck has nothing to do with me. I'm… Jynx." His voice was still soft as ever. Jakob looks like he is going to kill Jynx, who seemed to be stupid in Jakob's point of view.

"Jakob, if you don't stop scaring him, I'll bury you in earth." Her voice was completely serious too. Bellatrix makes Jakob cringe in fear of the earth oasis that is in the center of the North Pole.

He decides not to press his luck any further. "Fine. I'll see you later." Jakob turns leaving Jynx and Bellatrix to themselves.

Jynx sighs softly, shaking his head just a bit. "I don't think he likes me." He frowns slightly then hangs his head right after. Of course, he remembers the wedding. He grew excited again, lifting his head up. His peach skin grew bright and happy again. "I wonder what the other Air bender is like! And the Fire ones coming! I bet they're all be great!"

*** * * * ***

"Hell no…" The black, spiky hair blew ever so slightly in the wind. The black jacket, with sleeves ripped off, blew faintly. There is a soft noise of rattling chains as they clink against each other. All around them is bare ground. Right in front of the guy was a cliff, and bellow was a dense, green forest.

Zuko sighs impatiently. "Come _on_, Nightmare. Its not that bad. You just have to 'guard' Aang and Katara. You are one of the toughest and some people still don't agree with the ending." He shakes his head back and forth.

Nightmare sighs himself, closing his eyes slowly. "Like I said, hell no. I have no reason to go since I don't give a damn…"

"Come on, Nightmare! You get along, kind of, with Aang." Selenity tries to cajole Nightmare.

Nightmare looks over at Selenity. "Don't make me _laugh_."

Zuko grits his teeth in annoyance this time. "Come on! It'll be fine!" Selenity nods in agreement.

Nightmare basically just laughs in Selenity's face since she was closer. "Screw you both to Hell!" He turns his back to them again.

"Hey, if you went, you wouldn't have to deal with _**HER**_!" Selenity says to him, making him turn around to face her. Nightmare narrows his eyes at Selenity. He seeps to be contemplating for a bit, before responding.

"How long will we be there? When are we leaving?" His voice was cold and dark. Zuko raises an eyebrow in question towards Selenity. He wanted to know who this _her_ was. This had peeked the Fire Lord's interest.

"Don't ask, just answer his questions." Selenity slightly glared at Zuko.

"I'm not sure how long you'll be gone. And I think you are leaving in a day or two." Zuko continues to wait for Selenity to respond to his unspoken question.

Nightmare looks away then, off into space. "Fine… I'll go…" _If it means I can get away from that damned woman…_ His thoughts sound cold and bitter.

Selenity smiles, clapping her hands together. She completely ignores Zuko and his unspoken question. "Good." Then, her and Nightmare turn from the Fire Lord and leave the palace at dusk.

Zuko shakes his head. "What an… odd friendship those two have." He sighs, putting his hands behind his back, walking away from the two. "Let's hope this turns out fine…"

*** * * * ***

Nightmare and Selenity walk down the street as the night grew darker and darker. He narrows his eyes, feeling the gaze of others on him. He soon stops. Selenity does the same a little ways in front of him. "Nightmare? What's wrong?" Her head slightly tilts to the side. Nightmare responds by putting a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet.

Too late.

"Well, looks like we found you." A few shady looking guys, who look a bit older then the two, step out of the shadows. "Nightmare, you bastard child, we've been searching for you." The one who spoke before, was now speaking again.

"Mmm, Pierce. It's you again." He has no emotion so his voice now.

"I owe you an ass whooping." The main guy, Pierce, cracks his knuckles while his buddies chuckle darkly.

"Why? You cant wait to fall flat on your face again?" A slight smirk appears on the pale face. One of the guys in Pierce's gang laughs a bit at that. Pierce casts a glare towards him, and the guy stops. He pretends to have been "coughing" instead.

Selenity steps between Pierce and Nightmare. "This is not the answer, Nightmare. Fighting is not going to solve this!" Selenity trails off when Pierce starts towards Nightmare. _I did try._ She sighs and steps back away from the two.

"Fighting solves **everything**, Selenity. It's all I have control over in my life. Nightmare's eyes stare back into Pierce's bluish-purple ones.

"Grab her and make sure she doesn't get in my way." Pierce jerks his head in Selenity's direction and the 3 smallest ones of the group went to grab her from behind. The bigger of the 3 grabs Selenity and puts her arms behind her back while the 2 stand guard with switch blades to her neck.

Nightmare grits his teeth. "Leave her out of this, Pierce. This is just between you and me." His hands slowly catch on fire; the unnatural blue that was rare for any fire bender to have.

*heh* "She was part of this since the second she stepped into the fight. So tell me, how is that whore of a mother doing for you?" Pierce sneers.

The flames blaze up further and, quick as a flash, he knocks Pierce in the jaw. Pierce fell backwards but stood his ground. His skin scorched red and he spat out inky red blood with a tooth.

"Damn mother-fucker! Anderson, come on and help." He nods towards his Second. Anderson came up from behind Nightmare, grabbing his arms and locking them behind his back. In that moment, Pierce let his own hand slide on fire, with the normal flame of course, and punches him with all of his force into Nightmare's gut. Anderson releases Nightmare, letting him fall to his knees before Anderson kicks him in the ribs. A sickening pop echoes in the street as Nightmare grunts. "Yeah, how do you like me n-" In a flash, Nightmare charges at Pierce's gut, ramming his shoulders hard into the older boy. Pierce fell to the ground hard then.

"Yea? How do you like _me _now, Bitch?" Nightmare spat his slightly bloody saliva on Pierce's head. He heard the crunch of something else and a person yell out in sheer pain. His gaze turns o the noise, noticing how the biggest of the 3 that trap Selenity, was on the ground… holding his face.

"I said don't touch me there!" Selenity's face was red with anger, her left hand in a tight fist, knuckles white. Another of the guys came rushing at her. Selenity ducks down, while punching him in the gut. She made her wind razor sharp so that it would cut him as well. It works, slicing into his gut. She then twists on her hands, using her feet to trip the guy into the last standing one.

"Nice, Selenity…"

Selenity smiles before fear etches her face. "Nightmare! Look out!"

Too late.

Nightmare turns just in time to receive a punch in the face by Pierce. Nightmare quickly recovers and shot the blue flame into the other's face. Anderson charges at Selenity who jumps up into the air She uses the air currents to rise her higher up and over the Second's head. He was dumb enough to continue running till he rams his head into the brick wall. A soft crunch was heard then.

"Four down, the leader left to go." Nightmare wipes at his mouth, before spitting out blood and saliva again. He places his left hand on his right rib cage, counting the broken ribs. _Four. Not bad. It could have been worse._ A smirk touches his face, before tackling Pierce down to the cement ground. He continues blow after blow on Pierce's face and chest. Of course, Pierce finally shoves Nightmare off, landing his own blows on the already broken rib cage.

"You're not winning again, Bastard!" Pierce was getting ready to punch again, before someone spoke up.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Pierce turns around, Nightmare right behind him now, receives a punch from the girl he was ignoring earlier. Of course, she uses air to power her punch but only the air connects to Pierce's face. The freezing current that she had used to basically slice at his face, making him fall to the ground. No, the punch connects straight to **Nightmare's** jaw. There was a crack heard, before blood splatters all over. The sticky scarlet liquid seems to paint the scene all around.

Nightmare falls back onto his back. "Ow! Fuck! Dammit! What the HELL Selenity?!?!" He places his hand on his jaw, popping it back into place. That only made more pain rocket through his mouth and head. "Ow!! GOD DAMMIT!!!" He punches a near by lamp post, hoping that pain would block the one to his jaw.

It didn't work to well.

"Oh Goddess, I'm so sorry Nightmare. I didn't mean to…" Selenity turns RED in her face all the way to her hair.

Nightmare glares at her, eyes blazing. The left eye a brighter scarlet then normal and the right even more of a beyond belief frost blue color. They almost seem white in fact. "No, just shut up. Just shut the hell up, Selenity. I don't want to hear it." He spits another glob of blood and saliva out. However, it seems to have more of the inky blood then spit.

"Fine, I'll see you later." Selenity turns and walks away. "Oh and Nightmare," she pauses, looking over her shoulder, "find somewhere ELSE to sleep tonight." With that, she leaves him.

Nightmare roles his eyes. He stands up slowly, heading in a certain direction. He left the five on the ground. He knew he had to go home _sooner _or later. He would have preferred later, but it seems like that wasn't going to happen. Of course not. That just seemed to be his luck today.

**The Next Day - Nightmare**

"Nightmare? Are you done with the bathroom yet?" his mom, Netamii, has a worried note in her voice. She hasn't seen him for about a week, maybe even longer! And he went straight to his room. When he awoke? Straight to the bathroom. Now he hasn't left at all. "N-nightmare?"

Nightmare grits his teeth hard against each other, which wasn't a good idea. More pian shot through his jaw and head. "I'm _fine_, Mom."

"Yea, but I th-"

"MOM! I said I was FINE!"

Netamii winces from his voice and steps away from the door. "O-okay Sweetie. Just tell me if you need anything!" Silence was the response she got.

**Meanwhile - Selenity**

Selenity starts waiting outside the Fire Palace waiting with Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and the Fire Lord for Nightmare. "Selenity," snaps the Fire Lord, "where is he?!" Zuko growls out.

Selenity shrugs. "I have no clue. Some guys jumped us, though."

"What? When? Are you okay?" Aang asks.

"I'm fine. Nightmare… who knows?" Selenity sighs. "Lets go find him."

"Lets take Appa. It'll be faster in finding him." Aang adds in.

"There's no need…" Nightmare came around one of the corners, walking up to the group. "And I'm _fine_, Selenity." He had shoved his hands deep into his pockets. His head bowed down, hair covering over his face. The image of what happened before he left continues to play over and over in his head.

_Nightmare tries to rush out of the bathroom door. He doesn't really want to run into Netamii, his mom. Too bad she makes him run into her anyways. "Nightmare? Where are you going now?" She has a nervous tone to her voice. "Oh God! What happened to you?!" She pushes his scarlet bangs out of his face._

_Nightmare slightly swats her hand away, pulling away from her. "Stop, Mom. I'm fine. I'm going to be attending a… weeding thing for Aang and Katara."_

_Netamii looks hurt as her son pulls away. "Well, will you be safe?"_

"_Yea, sure." Nightmare walks around her and heads for the door._

"_I love you!" she calls after him._

_Nightmare shakes his head. "Sure…" He went through the door, almost slamming it behind him. He was a block away from the house before he stops walking. Nightmare stood there for a few minutes before gritting his teeth. "Dammit…" The Fire bender turns around and heads back to his house. He tosses the door open, seeing his mom crying on the couch._

"_Oh… you're b-"_

_Nightmare cuts her off by pulling her into a hug. "I love you too, Mom. You keep safe, alright?" Netamii was so much smaller then him. The top of her hear just barely reaches his shoulder._

_Tears well up in Netamii's beyond belief frost blue eyes. "I should be telling __**you**__ that! Not the other way around!" She kisses his cheek before he pulls away and waves. "Be careful, Nightmare!" She watches him leave again, a faint smile on her face. _Oh Zero… I wish you could see Nightmare now. _Netamii looks up at the sky sadly, before closing the door behind her._

"Nightmare? Nightmare! You still there?" Aang leans in kind of close to Nightmare, staring into his scarlet and frost blue eyes.

Nightmare scowls, pushing Aang away from him. "Back up, Aang…" His voice has a slight growl to it.

"Okay Nightmare, calm down." Selenity sighs at the clashing of Aang and Nightmare's personality clash. "Aang is just worried about you." Selenity's eyes shine; she felt bad all night about leaving Nightmare to go home. The silence between her and Nightmare spoke of a long time of fighting on one side and admiration on Selenity's side. Toph speaks up reminding everyone that they have a month of travel time ahead of them and that she wants to et it over with.

"Toph is right, guys. We really have to get started if we want to et to the North Pole anytime soon." Katara pulls Sokka and Aang to Appa along with Toph; while Zuko, May, Selenity and Nightmare all get on a Fire Nation Navy Ship. Nightmare roles his eyes, but follows after the group silently.

* * *

Chapter 1 is complete! Plz R&R for we would GREATLY appriciate it! Love hearing from you, my lovely readers! Oh, and the Italics at the end of the story is Nightmare having a memory of what happened. And the normal there is Netamii's thoughts, as Im sure you all got easily.

~ Mako and Meg


	2. Creating Bonds

I feel so happy! Got another chapter posted up and ready for you readers to read! I know you all are probably wondering why i keep making more stories, yet not uploading old ones! Good news, i will be actually very soon! Possibly sometime this week. Ive finally found inspiration to start and add more to some of my old stories, so for those of you who have been waiting for those, wait no longer! Mako is finally going to get off of her lazy ass and type up more for her writers block is gone! Anyways, on with chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Meg and i both own all rights to Jynx/Nightmare, Bellatrix/Selenity, and both of each's families. We dont own rights to Avatar, their characters, or the ending from Avatar. We do own all rights to the story plot!

* * *

Jynx stands next to Bellatrix happily waiting. "This is so exciting, right?! The heroes of our world are going to have their wedding here!" He eeps eagerly.

"Chill man." Trix sighs when the Fire nation ship unloads and the Fire Lord and Lady get of with their guards. The last two people that exit the ship look, well… like poor Fire Nation folk. The man has spiky, dark black hair with crimson bangs. His eyes are covered by his bangs, making them hard to see. He was an average height for someone of his assumed age; maybe even a bit taller. The young woman that was walking next to him was blonde, short and petite. Bellatrix has to do a double take when she sees the girl's eyes. They were the same color as ice.

"Man, that was intense…" Bellatrix breaths softly as the group of Fire Nation come closer to where Jynx and Trix are standing.

_Ugh… I cant believe I agreed to this! Even if it means getting away from that damned woman…_ Nightmare grits his teeth while hanging his head at the same time. This covers his eyes further and he follows off of the boat after Selenity.

Jynx smiles at Bellatrix. He then peers at Nightmare who was _obviously_ taller than him. "You okay?"

"Ecstatic…." He spoke in a slightly sarcastic tone, head still hung.

"Hey man, Don't be rude." Bellatrix snaps.

"Trix no! Please don't start another fight." Jynx pleads with her as he steps in between Bellatrix and the quiet guy.

Nightmare roles his eyes, arms crossing over his chest. "I think I can handle myself, Kiddo." He speaks in a soft whisper, barely audible.

"Not until he says sorry for being rude!" Trix argues.

The blonde girl, with ice eyes, steps in and the air around her catches in the wind. "Lady, Nightmare wont apologize. **Ever.** So can you let us find our greeting group?"

Bellatrix laughs. "You found it, then!" The blonde looks super lost when Bellatrix says that but before she can open her mouth, Trix starts moving forward. "This way."

Nightmare roles his eyes again but does follow after the small group. He stays completely silent. Jynx smiles faintly. "So, what are your names? I'm Jynx and this is my best friend, Bellatrix. We call her Trix for short." Nightmare shakes his head as a response.

"They are Selenity and Nightmare. They will be protecting the Avatar and Katara." Zuko says.

"Oh… wait! I though Trix and I were guarding them?" Jynx slightly frowns in confusion.

"The four of you are. One bender from each of the four nations." Aang supplies from the entrance of the palace igloo.

"The more the merrier, right Trix?" Jynx smiles at her, then the other two. Nightmare narrows his eyes, emanating a dangerous aura almost. Jynx's smile wavers for a second. "So… um…" He became slightly nervous very fast.

"Dude, chill." Trix glares at Nightmare for scaring her friend.

"Yea, Nightmare. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to pick a fight." Selenity agrees with the Earth bender.

"Does it really look like I care, Selenity?" The annoyed Fire bender had finally spoken since they landed. He still emanates danger, even after what the two girls had said.

"No. It's okay, guys. I don't really mind." _He sounds cute…_ Jynx stops himself from blushing.

Selenity roles her ice eyes towards Nightmare. "So Jynx?" Selenity looks at the 'boy'. "How come they asked **you** to guard the Avatar and his soon to be family? You're like, 10." Selenity assumes, sounding like a total snob.

Jynx's smile is gone in a flash. In, basically, one second, his face went from happy and energetic to serious and annoyed. "I'm **15** years old. Why _wouldn't_ they ask me?" He debates whether or not to call her a hag, but doesn't. He's too nice of a person for that.

Then everyone falls silent.

Nightmare was the one who broke it by cracking up. **Loudly**. "Oh damn! Did you _see_ his expression?!" He laughs harder, holding his sides.

"You, Blondie, are worse than that demon-wan-a-be over there." Trix snarls.

"So?! I didn't know! It's not my fault he looks like a child!" Selenity cries, looking very embarrassed.

Jynx covers his mouth to stop the laugh that was trying to escape. This was mostly because the nicknames that Trix gave the two. Of course, he was expecting the other guy was going to punch her or something. Maybe even worse. Instead, oddly enough, Nightmare laughs harder. "you really think of me as trying to be a demon? Priceless!"

The two girls stop fighting when Nightmare starts to speak. "What's your damage?" Bellatrix asks.

Nightmare smirks. "I have no damage. Maybe you should look at yourself." He shrugs then, crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Why?" Jynx stares at Nightmare confused.

"Why what?"

"Why would she look at herself?" Jynx presses.

"It's just a figure of speech, Kid."

Jynx glares then at Nightmare. "I am **NOT** a _kid_!!!!" He stomps his foot, making snow fly up in the process.

Nightmare chuckles. "Sure, sure." He then falls silent again, staring off into space randomly. He seemed to be tuning out the others for a bit, now.

"Jynx! Man, did you and Trix get into a lovers spat?" Jakob walks up to the four different benders, not really realizing that the two new people were the ones they had been bickering with.

Jynx looks over at Jakob. "Lovers? What are you talking about?"

Nightmare focuses into the conversation again. "Obviously you're a kid if you don't understand _that_ comment…."

Jynx glares. "Shut up!" He whines. That only makes Nightmare chuckle at him again.

"Hey, why would I want to be Jynx's lover?!?!" Bellatrix looks revolted. "I would rather not. Jakob, _you_ of all people KNOW I'm into girls." She grabs his winter coat in anger.

Nightmare cocks his head to the side, looking at Selenity. Jynx blinks, trying to understand Nightmare's look. _Focusing on him…_ "What?" Nightmare finally looks over at him. His voice had a slight annoyed tone to it.

Jynx looks down, blushing now. "Nothing…"

"Nightmare, don't even_ think_ of saying anything!" Selenity glares at her guy friend. "Not a word!" She adds in.

"Fwahaha… What ever do you mean?" He flashes a smirk her way.

"Whaaaat? What's going on?" Jynx looks back and forth between Selenity and Nightmare.

Bellatrix nods in agreement with Jynx's statement. "What the **hell** are you two talking about?" It seems that her interest had been peeked as well.

Nightmare smirks at the two confused benders. "Well, it just so happens that Seleni-" A freezing cold wind hits him, mixed with the snow from the ground, and freezes his body except for his head.

"Shut up! I said **don't** say a word!" Selenity's hands were in fists, her face a bright red color from anger.

He roles his eyes, his body heat rising by the second. The frozen water melts off of Nightmare's body… fast. "Oh please, Selenity. Don't even _start_ with me…" His hand catches on fire with blue flames. "I'm not in the mood."

"Fine, _Nighty-Night_, because neither am I!" She hits him with a harsh air current, blowing both of his hands out. She took a stance, ready for anything.

Nightmare, eyes narrowing and a demonic growl escaping him, let both hands on fire with a heat that increased by the second. This would be harder to blow out, that was for sure. "You airy bitch…" He brought his hands together, before shooting a huge, hot fire ball at Selenity. Selenity's eyes widen and she ducks while shooting air at him. However, she wasn't fast enough because it singed her long, blonde hair at the tips. The sickening stench of rotting eggs filled the air because of her hair.

"**NIGHTMARE**!!!! Nightmare laughs, only to almost be knocked over by the air current that was shot straight at his chest. He glares and dodge roles out of the next air currents path. He could tell that one would have cut into him deeply, for it cut into the ice shard that was a bit behind him.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Jynx bites his lower lip hard.

Bellatrix sighs softly. She didn't think they had to stop them since it wasn't their fault in the first place. However, Jynx had a very valuable point as well. "You get Blondie over then and I'll get the demon." Jynx nods his head quickly, before starting to move behind and towards the unsuspecting Selenity.

"You can be such an ass sometimes, Nightmare!" Selenity glares, not paying attention to the other two, shooting multiple, fast, razor sharp currents towards the Fire bender. As she did that, he made his flames turn into a four-bladed weapon, made of the blue flames, and tosses both towards the Air bender.

They both dodge the others attack.

The ones **behind** them, weren't so lucky. Jynx's eyes widen as the two chakram flames came flying at him. He already could tell that if they made contact, he would be burned to a crisp. Probably unrecognizable. Quickly, he lifts his hand sup, causing the ice and snow to melt into water. It basically became one huge wave of water, causing both chakram flames to become steam when making contact with his water. _Whoa! I thought my water was HUGE, but he must have been using some major heat for that much water to become steam! It should have __**smothered**__ up his flames! I'm gonna have to be somewhat careful around him._

Bellatrix didn't have as good of luck as Jynx did.

There was **no** earth for her to bend, except for her arm bracelets. _It's not going to be enough, I can tell, but I have to at least try! Jynx's worked, so maybe I'll be as lucky._ With that in mind, Trix bends her arm bracelets, making them try and cover her whole body. Of course, the more she stretched the earth to cover her whole body like a wall, the thinner the earth became. When the razor air came and hit her, it easily cracks through her 'shield' of earth. It made exact contact to her rib cage, slicing her clothes and skin with ease. Blood splatters, painting the pure white snow with scarlet droplets. "Ow… dammit…" She fell backwards, black splotches covering up her vision.

"Selenity! Get back here!" The angry Fire bender chased after the Air bender. He hadn't be able to dodge her last move, which somewhat cut his left cheek/neck area, slice his left arm, and his side. Obviously, his clothes had been sliced a bit in the process. He ignores the pain that screams at his body to stop and the blood that starts to paint the ground just like Bellatrix's has.

He soon caught up to her, being taller and somewhat faster at times, it wasn't that hard.

Unaware to both, however, neither knew they were now in the Earth Oasis. Nightmare tackles Selenity down to the ground, shoving her face into the brown earth. His hands lit on fire, burning the flesh on her neck and wrists.

"Ow!!" Selenity makes a huge gust of wind knock Nightmare off of her body. His weight was almost literally crushing her. She made sure to have knocked the breathe out of him, as she tried regaining hers. Selenity soon jumps to her feet, ready to strike again.

But, their fight was quickly interrupted.

"STOP! What are you two _**DOING**_?!?!" Solid rock covers the two benders in two separate 'cages'. Aang steps forward, hands up in the air. He lets them drop as a deep frown forms on his normally cheerful face. "Nightmare?! Selenity?!" Nightmare growls as a semi response, before looking away. He otherwise gives no other response to the Avatar.

"He started it!" Selenity rants about stupid Fire benders that don't keep their stupid mouths shut when Jynx comes over to them with a newly healed Bellatrix.

Aang turns to face the Water and Earth benders. "Could you heal them for me, Jynx?" He asks the quiet Water bender.

"Why?!" Bellatrix demands, pissed off. "Let them both suffer! It's not Jynx's fault they tried to kill each other flat out! Some body guards." The last part, about the body guards, Bellatrix had muttered.

"Not w-" Aang starts, but Selenity cuts him off. "She is right, Aang. I got mad because Night over there," Nightmare grits his teeth as Selenity grins at Nightmare's reaction to the nickname of 'Nighty', "I didn't want him to tell strangers my darkest secret." Aang's eyes go wide with shock, the pupils basically dilating.

"He was going to tell them _THAT_?!" Aang turns towards Nightmare in furry. "She's been through enough and you wanted to make it _worse_!?!"

"What the HELL?!" Trix yells while trying to hold Aang back from hurting Nightmare.

"Aang! No!" Selenity breaks the earth cage, almost with too much ease, and runs up in front of Aang. "It's not worth it." Aang turns his gaze on to the girl that Katara calls 'the other woman', but Katara loves Selenity like a sister.

"But, he tried to hurt you!" Aang protests, calming down just a little bit.

"But don't think he'd survive you fighting him. Aang, you know he'd never give up!" In a softer voice, she whispers so that only Aang can hear her, "You would have to kill him…"

Nightmare sighs, slightly annoyed. "I wasn't going to share _that_ part, idiots. I was just going to say was she is, not how she became like that!" A scowl slid on his face. He wasn't really in the mood for any of this shit right now.

Jynx bites his lower lip again, taking a slight step forward nervously. "Still want me to heal them?"

"No. Heal hear, I'll live." Nightmare lets his body over heart and catches on fire himself. The earth hardens and he moves his body till the earth that was like a cage for him, finally shatters down to his feet. His right hand was on his left side, his face completely blank of any emotion. The red liquid seems to crawl its way out of his pale hand and drip to the ground below. There was already a red puddle forming below him.

"Nightmare," she sighs at her stubborn friend, "let him heal you. Please?" Selenity looks like she could fight him all over again.

Nightmare glares at her as if she is stupid. "No. And fight me all you want. Kill me. You'd be doing the whole world a favor by taking me out of it." Before anyone could respond, he starts to walk away from the small group of benders.

Aang sighs. "Jynx, go after him. I doubt he'll attack you. If he does," he turns serious all of a sudden, "drowned him. And I mean it. He **hates** water."

Jynx looks shocked but nods his head anyways. "Okay. But what if… he doesn't let me? Heal him, I mean."

Aang chuckles in a somewhat odd way. "I'm sure you'll be fine. A warning, don't let his temper flare. Let him vent for a bit, then you should be fine. Good luck!" They all walk off, leaving Jynx with no other choice but to follow after the angry Pyro.

*** * * * ***

"Are you done following me yet?" Both of Nightmare's hands were shoved deep into his pant pockets. In his wake, there were trees fallen to the side and burned. Some were still burning with blue flames on them. The scarce trees that were around, of course. The small bushes scattered around were all caught on fire with blue flames as well. It seemed like nothing was shown mercy when Nightmare walks by it. Where he steps, fire bursts up and dies back down. Puddles of slush was left behind where his footsteps were.

Jynx was exactly 5 feet behind and a little off to the left of Nightmare. He watches silently as Nightmare continues to vent away his anger. "Are you going to let me heal you yet?" His lower lip quivers in fear as he drums his fingers nervously against his hands.

Nightmare slightly tilts his head back as he laughs darkly. This makes Jynx wince and let another foot or two slide between the Fire bender and himself. "Really, _Jynx_, must you always listen to _mom_ and _dad_?" There was dark sarcasm in his voice as his two different colored eyes role. He notices, out of the corner of his dark scarlet eye, that Jynx had let another foot or two slide between them. He smirks at this.

Jynx gulps, fear creeping slowly up his spine. How could he be so afraid of the guy he thought was so hot? He felt so weak and lame because of it. "No, it's not that. I just… don't want you to die."

"Die?" Nightmare snorts slightly. "This wound wont kill me. I've had worse. Don't worry about it."

"Worse?!" Jynx's voice raises as panic struck in. How bad could Nightmare mean if he said that he had had _worse_?! Jynx shakes his head out to get back to what they were talking about at hand. "Well… let me make it better. Please… N-nightmare?" This was the very first time that he had ever said the other's name.

When Nightmare hears his name from Jynx, for some odd reason unknown to him, he stops. "Why?" He turns his head slightly, looking over his shoulder at the scared younger boy.

Jynx grew more nervous then ever and stops walking as well. He hadn't realized it, but he was now only two feet away from the older bender. "Because…" He didn't want to say what was on his mind, so he came up with something else. Fast. "Because you wouldn't be good dead." _That's such a lame reason! But I cant tell him the real one! I doubt he's gay, but he's really hot… Ugh! Mind, shut up!_ He makes sure to keep his inner thoughts hidden so they wouldn't be visible to read on his face.

"Is that all I'm good for?" He turns around, glaring at Jynx now. He was staring back into the others eyes, his own seeming to blaze with a hellish fire almost. "Because I'm so damn tough and so damn strong that all I'm good for is fighting? Because I'll fight back and protect the ones I… 'love?' Nothing else? Well, fuck life then! I want it to end! Oh and being a bastard child makes it _so_ much better!" Nightmare's body caught on fire for a split second, basically flaring, before the blue flames were gone.

_Bastard child? What does he mean?_ Jynx doesn't press this matter, though he wished he knew what Nightmare meant by being a "bastard child." He shakes his head out, trying to clear it. The intense look from Nightmare's eyes was making him weak in the knees. It took all he could to stay standing and to try and have a confident voice. "That's not what I meant. Sorry. I should have worded that differently." He steps closer, reaching his hand out hesitantly. Jynx freezes, before carefully placing his hand on the cut; the cut that's on Nightmare's left arm. "Please, let me help you." His voice is soft and gentle, only loud enough for a person who's listening **very** close to hear.

Nightmare doesn't pull away from Jynx. He turns his head to look away. "Fine, heal me. If I let you, though, I get something in return." He turns to stare down at Jynx again, a smirk lighting his face. "Deal?"

Jynx became nervous again. "O-okay. Deal… but what is it?"

"I'll let you wonder." Nightmare winks the beyond belief frost blue eye at him. "Kay?"

Jynx turns a bright, crimson red. "O-okay."

"Come on, Kiddo. Follow me." _Kiddo?!?!?!_ Jynx makes a face but follows after Nightmare. He watches as the older bender flops onto the ground up against a tree. Surprisingly, this one wasn't burned down or even _on_ fire for that matter. "Ah… Well? Aren't you going to heal me?" He smirks up at the dumb-founded boy.

"Oh! Sorry!" Jynx blushes again, sitting down on his knees. He makes the snow 'float up' and melt into clear water. He then places his hands onto Nightmare's arm and, using the water, starts to heal Nightmare quietly. His pale, baby blue eyes peek up to stare at Nightmare's face. He notices how his eyes were closed. Jynx smiles and starts to remember how the two eyes are different colors. He loves how the left eye is dark scarlet while the right is a beyond belief frost blue color. _I wonder why his eyes are different colors. How peculiar…_ his gaze drifts upward, noticing that the left eyebrow is pierced. Twice. It was on the far edge side, basically. _How p-_

"Hey, pretty-boy. Are you still going to heal me or are you not done gawking yet?" Nightmare smirks, staring back into Jynx's pale, baby blue eyes.

Jynx snaps back to attention, the crimson blush line appearing on his face. "Oh! S-sorry! I d-didn't mean to!"

"Mean to? You mean, mean to get caught?" He continues to smirk while Jynx's blush line grows darker.

"I uh…" Jynx had no idea of how to respond. Instead, he slides his hands down, placing them on Nightmare's left side.

*heh* "I see. Interesting answer." He closes his eyes again, relaxing against the ebony tree trunk.

Jynx lets out a soft sigh and continues to heal the bigger wound now. Soon though, he found his eyes back on Nightmare's face. Even though the older boy was much paler than any "normal" person should be, Jynx still found him very attractive. His eyes travel down slowly, landing on Nightmare's lips. His lips were pale as well. They're a bluish-pink color that seemed odd for a "normal" person's lips as well. _Does he not get out in the sun much? That seems odd since he's a Fire bender._ Jynx's eyes just continue to scan down. Before he never had noticed the black dog collar that was around Nightmare's neck. It has silver spikes on it. When he looks at the tag, wondering what it's going to say, he isn't expecting it to be blank. _There must be a reason for that. I wonder what it is… how odd._ Jynx lets his eyes wander down further, watching the faint rise and fall of Nightmare's chest now. He could see the muscles through the Fire bender's jacket. It's zipped up all the way with the sleeves ripped off. Jynx's so zoned in, that he wasn't expecting Nightmare to clear his throat.

And he does, too.

"Done gawking, again? Damn. That's **twice** now, Jynx…" Jynx jumps, his eyes snapping up to stare back into Nightmare's.

"Oh! Oh God!" I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Again! I'm sorry! I'm…" Jynx just continues to ramble on and on because of how nervous he was at getting caught by Nightmare… again.

Nightmare roles his eyes and places his hand behind Jynx's head. "Oh shut up already, princess." He then pulls Jynx close, crashing his lips against Jynx's. He wraps his other arm around the small waist of the small Water bender, pulling him onto his lap. Jynx gasps, not expecting for this to happen at _all_. But soon, he felt his eyes flutter half closed. He wraps his arms around Nightmare's neck, somewhat straddling him now. Nightmare trails his pale lips off of Jynx's lush pink ones, to the tender neck. He bites into the flesh, hearing Jynx gasp in surprise and pleasure. Soon, a moan was heard from the younger boy's throat. "Mmm… this is nice. I think I'm liking you more now. Much, **much** more now."

"I-I didn't t-think you w-were this w-way…" Jynx pants out.

"Oh?" Nightmare's pierced eyebrow pops up. "Why do you say that, Princess?" Jynx opens his mouth to speak, only to have Nightmare's lips on his once again. Since Jynx's mouth was open, Nightmare had no trouble in sticking his tongue into Jynx's hot mouth. His tongue explores the younger's mouth, who only moans deeper in the back of his throat. The taste of cinnamon fills Nightmare's mouth. But for Jynx? Mint. The strong taste of mint fills his own mouth.

Jynx pulls back slightly, gasping hard for air. A small, weak smile was on his face now. "You… taste good."

Nightmare couldn't help but laugh at Jynx's expression and at what he says. "Do I now? Well, so do you. Nice and sweet." He winks the dark scarlet eye at him. _Cant wait for another taste of you…_ He smirks darkly then. "Tell me, what number am I for you?"

Jynx blushes, looking away. He mutters the answer into Nightmare's shoulder. "Adackdofiadkljac…"

"What? I didn't quite get that." Nightmare lifts the Water bender's face up, his hand tilting his head up. "Hmmm?"

Jynx averts his gaze to the side. "You're my… first…"

"Whaaaat?! Seriously?! With how hot you look, I would have though someone had _raped_ you or something!"

"Nightmare!!! No, no one has raped me!" His pale, baby blue eyes glare up into Nightmare's pale face.

"Oh calm _down_." His eyes role slightly. "Sometime get off your high horse and come join me, Princess."

Jynx blinks, confusion lighting his eyes now. "What's that mean?"

Nightmare smirks darkly then. "I hope you'll get to see what I mean on day." _Or night, I should say._ He then kisses him softly…

**Meanwhile - Selenity and Bellatrix**

"Are you two really going to let Jynx go off after that psycho demon?!" Bellatrix asks a bit worried, running after Selenity and Aang.

Aang and Selenity, at the exact same time, say "Yes…" They made it sound like nothing bad was going to happen.

Selenity turns to Aang and smiles. "Go and be with Katara. I'm sure she's probably worried about you." Aang nods and starts to run off. He was soon gone from sight, but he left with the words of, "Don't worry, Bellatrix, Jynx'll be fine!"

Trix shakes her head. "That demon's gonna eat Jynx alive." Her eyes flash as she glares at Selenity. "All because YOU TWO had to fight each other!" She growls slightly at the end of it.

"Please, get real. Nightmare and I fight like siblings, just with the elements."

"Normal siblings don't do that! And he's still going to eat him! Look what you did!" Trix starts to head in the direction that Nightmare and Jynx had gone.

Selenity gets an evil glint in her eyes. "Hopefully he will; you never know…" She pausing, thinking about something for a bit. "He's actually his typ-"

"Type? You mean his food type? How wonderful!" Bellatrix almost let a growl out as she continues on walking. Right now, she just wants to punch Selenity out.

"Of guy." Selenity finishes softly, smiling. _Idiot._

Bellatrix stops walking in mid-step but doesn't turn to face Selenity. "Oh really? Well, I doubt that. You sure it's not **you** who likes him?" Her voice was a slight snarl now. Worse then a growl.

"Nope, don't swing Nightmare's way." Selenity grins as Trix whips around shocked.

Bellatrix quickly regains herself and narrows her eyes. "Really? Or are you just saying that because your hiding your true feelings? It seemed like it before when you two were fighting."

Selenity looks pissed now. "What do **you** know about **MY** FEELINGS?!" Selenity starts to stalk Trix, pushing her back against an ice wall.

Trix's mud brown eyes flash angrily again. "Back. Up." She even shoves Selenity away from her.

Selenity just grins, the evil glint back in her eyes. "Man do I love a challenge." She crowds Bellatrix again, getting ready to kiss the stubborn Earth bender when she hears too steps coming closer.

Bellatrix moves away and looks over at the two coming up. "Wow, I'm surprised _**it**_ didn't eat you, Jynx…" She mutters darkly.

Nightmare walks up, eyes slightly narrowed in Bellatrix's direction. "Oh ha ha. I'm just _dying_ from laughter over here."

Jynx comes up from behind Nightmare and walks up to Trix. "Where'd Aang go?"

"To be with Katara, where else?" Selenity answers, raising an eyebrow at the red on Jynx's face and the 2 sets of semi swollen lips. Also, the wrinkle in Nightmare's jacket. "That fast?" She looks at Nightmare in the eyes. She spoke only loud enough for him to hear.

Nightmare walks up to her, a sly smirk on his face. "That fast, _what_?" He speaks only loud enough for her to hear as well.

"Jynx, you okay?" Jynx nods his head to his best friend.

"Was it good?" Selenity asks Nightmare quietly. "Cause you interrupted me!" She finishes with a dark growl.

"Oh cry me a river, Selenity. And just so you know, _Jynx_ wanted to come back. Not me. Get it right." Nightmare crosses his arms over his chest. "I would have never though she'd be your type, of all people, Selenity." He raises his pierced eyebrow.

Selenity glares, knowing full well that the Fire bender was right for the moment. "I was **so** damn CLOSE!" She pouts sadly then, before sighing. "Come on, I'm wiped out." Selenity leads Nightmare over to Jynx and Trix. "Where are we sleeping?"

"Oh! My place. Well, Trix's and my place." Jynx smiles. "It's not that big but it should be enough. Is that okay?" His smile turns weak then.

Nightmare sighs. "Sure, sure." He walks by Selenity and says only loud for the blonde to hear, "being close isn't enough." He flashes a smirk at her, then follows after Trix and Jynx.

"Hey! Eww! Not what… That's sick, Nightmare!" Selenity moves as if spiders are crawling all over her and she's trying to shake them off. Nightmare tilts his head back, laughing even harder. Bellatrix and Jynx were as confused and clueless as ever.

* * *

Wow, im actually VERY proud of myself. I typed up two chapters in one night! Score one for me! Anyways, me and _Meg_ use a notebook to right in back and forth, then i take the notebook home and type it up. If you even want to co-write with a person, thats one great way to do it, trust me! Anyways, plz R&R because we would greatly appriciate it!

~ Mako and Meg


End file.
